


Part of Us

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alien Abduction, F/M, Partners to Lovers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: Scully, pregnant and emotional, expresses her relief at Mulder's return.





	Part of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 8 "DeadAlive"  
> A/N: For a tumblr prompt.  
> Disclaimer: _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"I almost lost you. I thought...I can't lose you. I can't..." Her voice trails off.

“You won’t lose me,” he says softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She caresses his hand. He can feel how dry his skin is under her warm fingertips. “But I did,” she says. “For months, Mulder.”

“I know,” he says. “But I’m here. They brought me back, Scully. They don’t want anything else from me. They took what they needed. I have nothing for them anymore.”

“That’s what I thought about myself,” she says, “but every flash of light, Mulder, I’m still waiting for them to change their minds. Whoever they are. And I was never buried.”

He raises her hand to his lips. It’s an effort, but he manages. “I’m here and I’m staying,” he tells her. “What happened while I was gone?”

She laughs and sobs at the same time. She draws his hand to the swell of her belly. He feels the nudge of tiny limbs through her skin and her shirt.

“Oh,” he says.

“I kept part of you safe,” she says. “Part of us.”


End file.
